


Belong With Each Other

by mysticorchid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Jongdae, Beta Kim Yeri, Beta Park Chanyeol, Immortal werewolves, M/M, Mates, Werewolves, seperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticorchid/pseuds/mysticorchid
Summary: Kim Jongin was an immortal, also a Alpha Werewolf. He had been years without his mate Sehun.He is missing him.





	Belong With Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for the doctor. He took that that long, lol. Also I have to finish another short story here soon because this wasn't the first one I wrote in the waiting room. 
> 
> Also my fanfics will be a little cheap because I'm getting into fanfic writing again and I'm just practicing and practicing. 
> 
> This work is not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Kai is an immortal werewolf. He had been alive for decades, not yet a century but decades. He used to have a new pack every now and then but he had decided to turn three werewolves immortals. He had the same pack for a couple decades, they were Chanyeol, Jongdae and Yeri.

They live in the same town but not with Kai. Yeri does but not Chanyeol and Jongdae, because they have found their mates and had started to live alone with them. Kai gets jealous of them, they found their mates so easily meanwhile he has to search for his. Well he did search for him but he had given up. 

Kai knows who's his mate is. Sehun. He is kind of an immortal. He stays young, but he can actually die. The thing is, Sehun can resurrect back to life years after his death. 

He found out that Sehun can resurrect after he died three times. The first time he thought Sehun had left him, when he had came back to life, he had thought God was good to him. And after the third time, he had a feeling that death isn't permanent to him and it wasn't. 

Kai knows if Sehun had died. Even if they are across the globe, it's just the feeling he gets. If Sehun had died now, he would feel physical pain and go through months of sadness. 

Kai and Sehun were separated after the third time he had died. They were running away from a group of alphas, and Kai had sent Sehun the other direction so he wouldn't be caught from them. Kai had led the group of alphas away from his beloved mate. Since then, they haven't found each other. 

Kai and his pack didn't permanently stay in one area, they constantly moved. Once they left a town, they wouldn't be back in it for years. 

* 

Kai was pounding into the man under him. The man was moaning within each thrusts Kai gives him. He felt a knot in his stomach, he can feel his orgasm coming. He pulled out of the man, ripped off the condom and he started to jerk himself off. Then he released onto the man's stomach. 

The other man was started to jerk himself off too, it didn't take long for him to cum. Once they had settled down, Kai got off of the bed, then walked to the washroom to fetch the man a towel. 

Kai had thrown the towel at the man. Then he had put on his boxers, then turned on the TV. 

"Your bed is so comfortable." The man said, making Kai roll his eyes. 

Sure he's been sleeping with the same man for 2 months. But he won't allow him to stay the night, he doesn't want a relationship with him. He doesn't want a relationship with anyone. He just wants someone to have sex with, he is a jerk to literally every man except Sehun. Yes, he's one of those people. 

"I know, don't get used to it." Kai said, then earns a dirty look from him. "Look James, I keep making it clear that I'm not going to have a relationship with you." 

"But why do you keep calling me?." James asked.

"Because you're a decent bottom" Kai said. 

Then earns a scoff from James. He got off of the bed, quickly got dressed and walked to the door. Before he opened it, he turned around to look at Kai. "You're such an asshole." He said. 

"If you knew I was an asshole, why do you keep answering and coming over?." Kai asked. "I was an asshole on the night I picked you up from the club. I'm just telling you, a relationship? It's never going to happen."

James walked out then he slammed the door. Kai laughed at the outburst, because it was like a child who couldn't buy something at the grocery store. 

His phone started to ring, he picked it up to see it was Yeri. "Yes." He said, then he got off of his bed, then started to put on clothes. 

"I think there's an omega somewhere in town. I'm going to go look for it. Do I take care of it myself or do you want me to bring it to you?." She asked her alpha. 

"It's been awhile since I killed something," Kai said, then earns a chuckle from Yeri. 

"Okay." Yeri said, then she hung up the phone. 

Kai dialled another phone number, he is going to order some take out. He doesn't want to kill a pesky omega on an empty stomach. 

* 

Sehun was in the bar, he didn't know what town he was in. He couldn't care less, Sehun can get completely hammered and wake up in a whole different town. And he would just shrug it off and see where the wind takes him. 

He doesn't have that much to worry about, he has been doing this for a year. He admits that he is a chronic alcoholic right now but who doesn't have their one year sex crazed alcoholic phrase?. Well, mostly likely kids that actually have their shit together and has goals. 

He takes swig from the strong alcoholic beverage the bartender had served him. When he saw that there was a gay club in this town, he decided that it has been awhile since he had someone give him a good fuck. 

He ordered another drink, then a man had sat beside him. Sehun looked at him with an stone face, he raised his eyebrows as if he is saying "What?." without saying anything. 

"You're obviously new around, can i buy you a drink?." The guy said. Sehun didn't have a chance to shut him down, the bartender already brought him a drink. He obviously planned this because he didn't order it and the drink came right after he was done talking.

* 

Kai was leaning against the stall, his head thrown back in ecstasy from the man having his whole length in his mouth. Kai doesn't really care if he is acting kind of like a whore, he is drunk, he is getting sucked, it's a good night for him.

He heard the bathroom door opened, he hears high heels. He didn't care about it, maybe some bisexual guy was in the gay club and picked up a girl and decided to fuck in the bathroom like how Sehun and the stranger is doing it. 

He realized that she came in the bathroom alone when he can see her feet under the bathroom stall. "You came to listen to me moan or what?." Sehun asked loudly, the man had stopped sucking him until Sehun pushed his head back down to make him continue. 

"Yes, because I come here to listen to men moan from doing blumpkins." The girl replied from the other side of the door. 

Sehun groaned, then he pushed the man away from his length. He had to strap his hard cock against the waistline of the pants since he can't instantly go soft. He walked out to see that it was a shorter blonde girl, he crossed his arms and looked at her. 

"I'm trying to have a nice time. Can you get out and let me cum?." Sehun asked, then the man had got out of the bathroom stall and walked out of the bathroom. He rolled his eyes, then he started to walk out of the bathroom. He was stumbling a bit because he was a little too drunk. 

"No, you're not going anywhere." 

"Who are you anyways?," Sehun asked.

"My name is Yeri and you're not getting out of this bathroom." Yeri said. 

"And why not?." Sehun asked. 

"Because you're on my alpha's territory." Yeri said, then some guys came out of the stall and looked at them with a weird look. 

"Did that girl really say her alpha?." A guy asked his sex partner. 

"I don't know what she's drinking but I want in." The other guy replied and they both walked out of the bathroom. 

"Is there anyone else in here?." Yeri turned around and yelled at the bathroom stalls. There was no answer, then she turned around to Sehun had left the bathroom. "Goddamn it." She said under her breath then she walked out of the bathroom. 

She looked through the crowd of dancing men, some are actually dancing and the other half are having sex on the dance floor. Once her eyes had landed at the bar, she saw Sehun drinking another glass of alcohol.

Sehun had downed his drink, then he turned to look at Yeri before walking out of the club. He walks across the road without looking both ways, once he got on the other side of the street, he had felt down onto the grass.

"You are too drunk to even walk. What makes you think you can run?." Yeri asked as she walked up to Sehun, then she pulled a sack out of her purse. "I'm going to have to kidnap you." She said, before Sehun can move, he got kicked in the stomach and the sack went over his head to block his vision. 

* 

Kai was standing in the middle of his living room, he hears Yeri's car park in front the building. He pulled out his phone, then he rolled his eyes at what he had received. 

James: I'm sorry for the way that I had acted. I had no right. 

Kai: Yeah you didn't. 

Then he put his phone in his pocket. He had gone through this many times, he can't find a person that only wants sex without getting strings attached. 

He doesn't want a relationship with a human, he doesn't want a relationship with another werewolf. His heart belongs to Sehun, and only him. 

He has to take a shower after this thing is over, he smells like James and he didn't like it at all. The door had slid open, he sees that Yeri had her hand behind the omegas neck. The first thing Kai had noticed is the strong stench of alcohol wafting off of the omega. 

Seems like he had drank so much that his scent is hard to detect. Yeri had pushed him onto his knees, then she looked up at her Alpha. Yeri had stepped back since she doesn't want any blood on her clothes. 

"What were you doing on my territory?." Kai asked but he didn't get a response, he kicked the guy at the side of his head and he fell onto his side. "Answer me." 

"Look, you can kill me, I'll come back believe it or not." The man said in between groans of pain. 

Kai furrowed his eyebrows, then he looked at Yeri, who wasn't looking, she was smiling at her phone. The man went onto his back, then he had went back onto his knees, the tried to stand up. 

"Stay down." Kai ordered. 

The omega obeyed, then he stayed on his knees. 

"What do you mean you'll come back?." Kai asked. 

"I die, I come back. I thought it was self explanatory." He answered. 

Kai eyes had widened, then he had looked at Yeri. Who was looking this time, then she had walked up behind him and pulled the bag off of his head. 

"Oh god that's bright." Sehun said, closing his eyes completely and Kai is shocked to see him.  

"Sehun-ah," Kai said in shocked , then Sehun had finally opened his eyes. Then he looked up to see Kai standing in front of him. 

Sehun is getting emotional. He's getting emotional because he is finally in the same place with his mate. Also the alcohol system is making it a tad more worse because he is already tearing up. "Jongin." He said. 

Kai had went on his knees, kneeling in front of his mate. He brought his hands to his face, feeling his neck and face. He is really in front of him. 

"Jongin." Sehun said. 

"Yes baby?." Kai said with a wide smile and glossy eyes.

"Untie me." Sehun said. 

Kai had looked up to Yeri, then she had walked up behind Sehun and cut the rope that was around his wrists. Once Sehun's hands were free, he jumped onto Kai and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Both of the werewolves were on the floor, tightly hugging each other, as if they were afraid to let go. 

"...This was a nice night and all but I'm going to go." Yeri said, then she turned around and walked out of her alpha's loft. 

After several of minutes. Sehun started to growl, which brought Kai into confusion. Why is his beloved growling so angrily. 

"What's wrong, baby?," He asked softly, then started to play with his hair. 

"I hate the way you smell." He said lowly, then Kai had remembered that he had sex with a stranger a few hours ago. 

"Get rid of it." Jongin said, then Sehun pulled away from the hug, then both of the werewolves had looked at each other. "I hate the way you smell too." Jongin said to, the alcohol stench isn't that potent anymore and he can smell another man on his mate. 

Both of them kissed each other, it was sweet and chaste. It was needy and sloppy.  Kai had ripped off his Sehun's clothes first, then they had rough and needy sex. 

* 

They kept at it for hours.   
The two boys were happy, happy to be with each other after several of years apart. 

* 

Kai and Sehun were lying on his bed, naked, and completely sweaty. The sex had completely sobered Sehun up, since they take long to come. They were both clinging onto each other. 

"When did you find this town?." Kai asked, then he rubbed small circles into Sehun's face with his thumb. 

"I don't even know where I am right now if I'm being completely honest." Sehun said, then added a nervous chuckle at the end of it. 

"What do you mean?." 

"I have been a hardcore alcoholic for the entire year. I would wake up in a different town or a different state." Sehun explained. 

Kai had chuckled at him. He figures that being separated for too long had led him to do something self destructive. 

"And I-." Sehun had stopped talking, then he started to growl. He got off of the bed, grabbed whatever and put it on. He grabbed Kai's underwear and walked out of the room. Kai had got off of the bed too, grabbed a clean pair of underwear and followed him. 

Sehun had opened the door before the man can knock. 

"Who are you?." The man asked in a possessive tone. 

"Sehun, what the fuck do you want?." He said, trying to hold down the werewolf growl in his throat. 

"I'm James." He said. 

"Well James, I think you should leave." Sehun said. 

"I think you should because Kai and I are friends with benefits. We are really close." 

"And you're hilarious."  Sehun said, walking up to him, face to face. 

Kai had walked up to see both Sehun and James standing close to each other. He can sense the anger off of Sehun, it's strong. He looked down to Sehun's hand that was behind his back. He can see that he is trying his best to keep his claws in. 

"James Leave." Kai said, then he had walked up to them and Sehun stretched out his arms to stop Kai from getting closer to his former sex partner. 

"But K-." James was cut off by Sehun pushing him. 

Kai is not going to lie. Sehun being this possessive over him is turning him on 

"Keep his name out of your whore mouth and leave." Sehun said, then he had slammed the door on him. 

Kai had walked up to him, softly gripped his hands around his wrists. "Baby, I'm so turned on right now" He said. 

"Fuck you." Sehun said. 

"Do you want to?." 

"Yes." 

Then Sehun had pounced on him. 

* 

Sehun had eventually met Jongdae and Chanyeol, they instantly becoming the greatest friends. They would go on runs together and they would train together. They just became best friends. 

Yeri and him were basically siblings, Sehun would fight people that were rude to her or touched her without her contest. Yeri, would scare off girls and attack guys who dares to try flirt with her alpha's mate. 

They would also dye their hair together whenever they feel like they need a new colour. 

The pack were on Kai's king size bed, all of them sleeping. Kai had his arms around Sehun, and the rest were cuddly against him. 

He is happy. He is happy that he has his mate and his pack bond had grew stronger. 

\- Fin


End file.
